Healing Takes Time
by Anna Rose 143
Summary: Three bounty hunters were called by Yellow Diamond to go to Earth and capture the rebel group known as the Crystal Gems. But they denied as they had painful memories back on Earth. However, Yellow Diamond wouldn't accept it. Because of that, they had no choice but escape back to Earth. The three hunters never would have thought the place they hated would heal them in many ways.


**Even though I'm busy with college stuff and others, I managed to make the first chap of my first Steven Universe fanfic. Sorry if it's crappy and stuff. Enjoy!**

At Beach City, Steven is seen floating near Lapis Lazuli at the ocean along with their new friend, Amber, a female gem possessing a moonstone gem located on her chest. She had long bright orange hair with a bang covering half of her right eye, orange eyes and yellow skin. Dressed in an orange sleeveless knee-length dress with a string tied up around her waist with a yellow collar on the halter top.

"Anymore Steven?" Amber smiled, floating around.

"Uhh...oh, I know! I dare you to pop a bubble up high at the sky," Steven dared her. "But use your fire powers."

"Deal!" Lapis made a water bubble and flew it up high. Amber flew back a bit to find a good spot before stopping where the bubble could be shot. Amber raised up her hand which blazed in fire. She took careful aim before launching the fireball towards the bubble.

When the fire made contact with the bubble, the bubble exploded until water splashed onto Amber's hair. "Hey!" Amber shouted to Lapis and Steven who were laughing. She floated towards them. "That was part of your plan huh?"

"Yup," Lapis giggled out. "Let me make you feel better." Lapis turned towards Peridot who was playing with her tab.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Amber grinned while watching Lapis use her hydrokinesis. The water from the ocean crawled towards Peridot's leg without Peridot noticing a thing. Then Peridot screamed when the water grabbed her leg and pulled her towards the ocean.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Peridot screamed and Lapis pulled her upside down in front of them.

"She got you good!" Steven laughed along with Amber and Lapis.

"Put me down this instant!" Peridot shouted.

"Okay," Lapis released her leg. Peridot realized something before she screamed falling down to the ocean. "Not funny!" Lapis caught her with a water hand and raised her up.

"Twice!" Amber laughed out, holding her stomach. Peridot made a bad face with her arms crossed. "Oh come on, it was funny!"

Then Peridot suddenly jumped towards Amber, causing her and Amber to fall into the ocean. They popped their heads out, taking a deep gasp before Peridot laugh while Amber glared at her. "What the heck was that for, Peri?!"

"I intended to do it," Peridot smiled with a shrug when she saw Amber floated towards her. "Wait-don't!" Amber grabbed Peridot's wrists and pulled her up at a great height. "Ahhh! Amber! No!"

Then Peridot screamed as Amber let go of her wrists. She found herself falling towards the ocean when she suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and she was on Lapis's water hand. "Hah! Got you good...thrice!" Amber laughed out.

"Not funny!" Peridot shouted to Lapis and Steven.

"It is!" Steven laughed out.

Amber giggled before smiling at her three friends. She sighed in joy before looking up at the sky with a worried look. 'I hope you're alright,' She looked back down and took out her necklace from her shirt. She gripped the ornament which was a shell carved with her name on it.

* * *

On another planet, three figures; two males and one female, stepped out from their ship. These three were bounty hunters sent to capture a criminal convicted of stealing many gem technology.

The male on the left took off his helmet before fixing his messy golden hair off his yellow eyes. His muscular build was clad in golden iron armor attached with two guns around his waist and a blaster strapped to his back with his gem located on his chest. "Is this the location?" He asked, looking around.

The other male took off the hood of his coat, showing his white hair with the tips in black colour. Under his coat, he was dressed in a black long-sleeved skin-tight shirt with a belt strapping his blasters and grenades, white pants and black shoes with his gemstone on his left hand.

He brushed back his hair and took out a crystal from his pocket. When he turned it on, the crystal showed a holographic information about their target. "This is the planet, Topaz," He confirmed Topaz's question and Topaz leaned in to look as well.

"Where is his base, Howlite?" The female gem asked, taking off the hood of her cloak. She brushed off her blue hair which had lighter blue streaks from her cobalt blue eyes. Under her cloak, she wore a light blue sleeveless knee-length dress with a string tied messily around her waist, matching fingerless arm armor and a pair of blue boots with her gem on her left hand.

"Let me check the coordinates again, Azurite," Howlite scrolled down over the information. "Follow me." Then Howlite led Topaz and Azurite to the location.

"We should be careful. Citrine's base is guarded with tiger-like beasts according to the reports. More will be summoned if he knows we're here. If we just barged in, it'll be useless cause he has the floor all set up with traps and he has two very well armed guards," Howlite filled them in.

They kept on walking to the base and they hid around the corner of the entrance. "Alright," Azurite spoke. "We'll blow down that door first with Howlite's new bomb. Topaz, take out the beasts and you two do the usual."

They both nodded. Howlite summoned an arrow before attaching a bomb to it. He summoned his bow and stood up. He took careful aim before pulling back the arrow. When he let go, the arrow quietly flew past by the beasts and pierced onto the door. Howlite hid and took out the detonator. He nodded at them to get ready. Then he pressed the detonator.

Citrine was busying himself by looking through the gem technology he stole. As he put on a limb enhancer, the door was blown apart with an ear-splitting boom and a thick haze of smoke. Citrine coughed from all the smoke before ordering his guards, "Guards, get ready!"

The guards nodded and got ready to fight. Came out was Citrine's tiger beasts. Then an arrow came out from the smoke and hit one of the guards, causing the guard to be poofed. Topaz jumped out from the smoke before shooting his rifle at the other guard, poofing him as well. Citrine growled at them.

"Surrender Citrine so we can make things easy," Howlite spoke, getting ready with an arrow.

"Not a chance," Then he let out a high-pitched whistle and other tiger beasts came. Topaz smirked and snapped his fingers, activating a force field at the entrance which stopped the beasts from reaching them.

"Howlite," Topaz smiled to his partner.

"My pleasure," Howlite took out a detonator and a bomb Howlite planted earlier went off, killing the beasts with a few running away. Citrine gritted his teeth when he realized he had a limb enhancer on.

"Oh, I'll make things easy," Then Citrine began blasting with his limb enhancer at Howlite and Topaz. Their reflexes kicked in and the shots missed them. "This is fun." Then Citrine snapped his fingers and a holograph screen appeared. He began to activate his traps.

The floor rumbled before it split apart, revealing a dark abyss. Howlite jumped towards where Topaz was and Topaz caught him. Citrine swiped his finger and another trap was activated. This time two stone columns came out from both sides of the wall and launched towards the two hunters. Topaz and Howlite jumped and landed on the stone columns which missed them.

Citrine swiped his finger again and blasters came out from the wall. "Crud!" Howlite shouted and he pushed Topaz from being shot which the blast missed. Citrine smirked. When the two hunters were distracted, he tapped his feet twice and from the floor came out, a large high-tech gun. Citrine hefted it up on his shoulder and aimed it towards Topaz and Howlite.

He turned off the blasters which was a relief for them until they heard a gun cock sound. They looked with the gun Citrine had activated to blast mode that could annihilate the two hunters for good. "You're just like those other hunters," Citrine said, smirking evilly. "No one can catch me."

Howlite chuckled before looking up with a relaxed smiled. "We're not like the other hunters," Howlite told and fist-punched with Topaz. "Because we always bring back-up."

"Now!" By Topaz shout, the ceiling blew up and Azurite came and slashed her pirate-like sword at Citrine's gun. The gun split in half which electrocuted violently. Citrine threw it away before it exploded of electrocuting.

Citrine then noticed the familiar cloak and the two weapons Azurite wielded. "You must be the 'Raging Huntress.' I've been waiting for your presence," Citrine smiled and summoned his sword.

"Well, they call me that for a reason," Azurite and Citrine got into a stance before dashing, clashing their swords together. Citrine threw a punch towards Azurite but Azurite leaned her head to the left. Citrine summoned another sword and swing it towards her. The sword then clashed with Azurite's arm armour.

Azurite smirked, "I'm always ready." Citrine growled and stepped back before they continued their sword fighting.

Citrine swing his swords with all his might but it was useless as Azurite had quick reflexes. When Citrine stopped for a bit, Azurite took it as a chance. She thrust her sword towards him and Citrine ducked.

He swing his sword again. Azurite quickly backflipped and landed back on her feet. Citrine stood up and activated on of his traps again. The floor rumbled unexpectedly causing Azurite to lose balance. Citrine pounced towards her with his sword up. Azurite quickly grabbed her sword and their swords once clashed again.

Citrine pushed his swords against hers which made Azurite's sword move closer to her neck. "Azurite!" Howlite came and punched Citrine's at the face while Topaz turned off all the traps. Howlite helped Azurite stand up.

"Thanks," Azurite smiled to him and Howlite smiled back. She walked up to Citrine who was handcuffed by Topaz. "Told ya' we're not like the others. Now, say goodbye to your precious base." She raised up her sword to him. Citrine's shut his eyes. Then Azurite hit his head with the hilt of her sword, knocking him out.

Azurite let out a sigh as Topaz hefted Citrine up on his shoulder. "I gotta say," Azurite spoke, summoning back her swords. "This one's pretty tuff."

"Yeah," Topaz stretched out, popping his back. "Let's go home."

Azurite, Howlite and Topaz went back to their ship. Howlite turned the ship on while Topaz placed a still unconscious Citrine in the jail. Azurite stretched before throwing herself on her chair. "Fifth time this week," Azurite spoke, stretching again.

"New record," Topaz smiled and Azurite giggled.

"Drawbacks for being a famous bounty hunter," Azurite let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back against her comfortable chair.

Topaz came in with his armour off, showing his soldier-printed jacket which was worn over his t-shirt, green baggy cameos and brown boots. "And for being known warriors," He added, twisting his arms. "His beasts almost broke my arm."

"Don't worry. The healer will get your arm healed soon," Azurite assured him, patting his left arm. "Howlite, take us back home."

Howlite nodded and the rockets were turned on. The ship floated in mid-air before zooming off back to Homeworld where they would take a few days off. But they won't know that something was waiting for them.

* * *

 **Hi guys. So what do you think? I know it's like long and stuff but...eh. Leave me a review. I accept criticism, opinion and idea. See ya at the next chap!**


End file.
